The Devil Within
by JU5TMY53LF
Summary: Ross Lynch is a simple guy, who loves to play with girls feelings. The same will be with the new girl who starts the 10th grade in his school. Laura Marano. At first it will be a game. It may break up Laura's and Vanessa's relationship but what if the game turns into real feelings?
1. Just a game

**Heyyy!**

**So this is my new story ****_The Devil Within. _****It's kinda a music-fanfic. Something like that o_O**

**Songs (for now):**

**_The Devil Within _by Digital Daggers**

_**How You Remind Me **_**covered by Avril Lavigne (written by Nickleback)**

**I'm not quite sure about _How You Remind Me, _but we'll see :)**

**Summary: Ross Lynch is a simple guy, who loves to play with girls feelings. The same will be with the new girl who starts the 10th grade in his school. Laura Marano. At first it will be a game. It'll break up Laura's and Vanessa's relationship but what if the game turns into real feelings?**

* * *

This is the last day of summer and tomorrow is school again. God I hate that place. So now I'm starting 10th grade and I heard there's going to be a new girl in my class. Just.. Perfect! I'll have a new game to play. Yeah. I'm a player. But I got the game. So there is no problem! I've been playing girls ever since 7th grade. It's just so much fun. The best part is, they're your puppets. They can't do anything about it. You control them. You make them suffer. My siblings think it's wrong. Right. Like they know anything about being with someone. Rydel has never had a boyfriend. Or even her first kiss. Riker has had.. Umm. Zero girlfriends, I guess? Same with Rocky. And Ryland. Rydel's actually pathetic. She's obsessed with our family friend Ellington. We call him Ratliff. Too bad he has a girlfriend. I'm gonna have a one very soon. Well, I do have a main girlfriend, Maia. She's like a material too. But better than any of them. _  
_

* * *

Tomorrow I'm starting my new school. Something feels wrong about it. I don't know what.. But it just does. It's probably just temporary. Whatever. So as I know so far, this is the best school in LA. Well, I hope it is. I can't wait for tomorrow! My sister is gonna go with me. She's just gonna go to finish off 12th grade. But at least she'll be with me. I've been in LA for a month now and I honestly love it here! It's beautiful and the beach is awesome! I'm sooooo excited for tomorrow! I can't wait to meet my new class and teachers. These are gonna be the best 3 years ever!

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up and looked at the clock. It's 7 A.M. Perfect! Now I gotta go and wake up Vanessa. I got out of bed and went to her room.

I gently shook her. "Vanessa, wake up! We have school in an hour."

She groaned and turned over. "Next time, tell me to go to sleep earlier."

"I told you ten times yesterday."

"Whatever." she said as she got up and walked into her bathroom.

I walked back into my room and went into the bathroom. I took my dry-shampoo and sprayed it into my hair. I combed my hair before spraying my 'Milk Shake' conditioner into my hair. My hair was straight, because I straightened it last night. I combed my hair again and I knew it smelled like a milk-shake now. I went back into my room and I got my clothes, which were a red tank top, a black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans and red Converse. I went back into the bathroom and started putting on my make-up. I started with the foundation, then I applied black and white eye shadows onto my eyes. After I was done with that I put on my Maybelline mascara and a lip balm that looked a lot like lip gloss from Victoria's Secret _Beauty Rush _called '_Pink Sugar'. _I was done and I looked at the clock. It was 7:14 A.M. Perfect. Just on time. I grabbed my grey back-pack and I walked out of my room. I started laughing and so did Vanessa, because we went out of our rooms EXACTLY at the same time. We usually do that. By usually I mean all the time. It's a weird thing we sisters do.

We both walked downstairs and we got into Vanessa's car and started driving to school. I'm so excited! I had a weird feeling in my stomach... I didn't know if it was good or bad. I hope good!

* * *

I was just sitting at school waiting for first period to start. And apparently I came a half-hour early! I hate school. Like seriously. There were a few people here. Then a brunette came in. She had the ends of her hair colored blond. Damn. She was HOT! I guess she was the new girl. Time to make this work. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey. You're the new girl, right?" I asked, flashing her my million-dollar-smile.

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Want me to show you around?" I offered.

"Sure."

"What's your first period?"

She handed me the sheet with all of her classes. She was exactly in all of the classes I was in! Perfect!

I laughed. "Hey. We have all the same classes together."

"Really? That's awesome!" She said smiling.

She shouldn't be too hard to win over.

_I will keep quiet_

_You won't even know I'm here_

_You won't suspect a thing_

_You won't see me in the mirror_

_**A few minutes later**_

So we've been talking for a few minutes and her name is Laura and she just moved from Chicago. Laame. Anyways here's gonna be first period. Math. Eww. Anyway.. I could see that Laura totally is digging me. Good luck for her.

* * *

This Ross guy seems so nice, sweet and cute. You know the saying _Love At First Sight_? I think we have that. And I think he likes me too! These are gonna be the best 3 years ever! I'm so happy right now. I guess we're gonna sit together in every class! Yay!

So right now it's lunch time and me and Ross are sitting together. Then my sister comes up to us and sits down next to me.

"Hey sis." she said looking at me and then at Ross.

"Hey. Vanessa this is Ross and Ross this is my sister Vanessa." I said introducing them to each other.

"Hey Vanessa. Nice to meet you." Ross said as he flashed her a smile.

"Yeah.. Hey." Vanessa said a bit worried.

What's wrong with her?

"Laura.. Can we talk for a minute?" Vanessa asked.

"Umm.. Sure." I responded.

We walked away from the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Ross is wrong! I got a few friends from my class and they said Ross is a cheater!"

"Wow. You're really that jealous of me?!"

"I'm not jealous! I'm telling you the truth!"

"You're pathetic!" I shouted in her face.

"You know what? Do what you want! I tried to protect you!" Vanessa shouted before she stormed off.

Great. Now I lost my sister. But at least I have Ross. And thank god we get to go home after lunch today.

"Is everything okay?" Ross asked.

"Everything's fine. Vanessa's just mad. She'll calm down later." I said.

"Oh, okay." Ross said nodding.

We finished eating and got up to go home.

"Hey, Laura?" Ross called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the fair before we go home?" he asked me, flashing me a smile once again.

* * *

"Sure." she answered.

Something felt so different about her. I don't know what... But it just did. I just shook it off. I'm sure it's nothing.

We walked to the fair. First we went to the roller coaster. We got into our seats. Her arm touched mine and I felt something. What? I don't know.

_It's pronounced 'first love', jackass. _

The ride was awesome! I've always loved roller coasters. We got off and we walked to the booth which had a sign over it saying: _Cotton Candy_. I bought us both cotton candies and we started walking around booths.

* * *

So now it's been three hours now and I've won Laura a huge bear, a monkey and a cat. It seemed like Laura really loved them and was thankful for them. Perfect! We're gonna go home now.

"I'll walk you home." I said.

"It's fine." Laura said, smiling at me.

"No, really. I insist." I said smiling back.

We started walking to Laura's house and I took the huge teddy bear from her so it would be easier for her. Damn. She's gullible.

_And you're gullible to think this is gonna be a game. _

When we reached her house I handed her the teddy bear. She smiled at me. Great! Time to make a move on her.

"I had fun today, Ross." she said.

"I had fun too." I said as I leaned in.

I gently kissed her and something felt so different.. Don't know what, but hey! Bitch is falling for me!

_I do know what, but hey! You're an idiot._

We kept kissing for a minute.

_But I crept into your heart_

_You can't make me disappear_

_Till I make you_

* * *

I can't believe Ross kissed me! I mean, I know I like him, but this seems rushed in. But this IS my first kiss! And I couldn't be happier.

_Don't be too sure about that, honey._

He finally pulled away and smiled.

"See you tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

I walked into my house with the stuffed animals and I carried them to my room. I laid down on my bed and smiled. Until someone stormed into my room. I sat up. Vanessa.

"Where the fuck were you?" she asked me angrily.

"At the fair."

"With who?"

"Ross."

She groaned. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT GUY!"

"My life, my fucking decisions!"

"YOU'RE THE MOST STUPID SISTER IN THE WORLD!" she screamed before she stormed out of my room.

Her words rang into my head like a bell.. Tears started to stream down my face. It hurts to know your only sister thinks you're stupid.

* * *

I can't believe I just called Laura stupid! I never do that! And she is my sister. My one and only little sister. I know she's hurt and I want to apologize.. But there's something stopping me. I don't know what... But I want to! But it's still wrong that she is going out with that jackass Ross... It's not just that the girls at school told me. I saw it for my self. I was a transfer student for 3 months in England and so was he. And this is what happened.

_**Ross walks down the hall and starts kissing his main girlfriend, Spencer for these 3 months. Vanessa's walking by and sees them.**_

_**Elizabeth: *sees them* ROSS! YOU JERK!**_

_**Elizabeth was Ross's new toy. Ross pulled away, groaned and turned to Elizabeth.**_

**_Ross: Eli.. You're the dumbest person ever. I can't believe you actually thought I liked you. Buh-bye. _**

**_Ross walked off and Elizabeth ran to the bathroom in tears._**

It was pretty sad for Elizabeth. I was so sorry for her.

* * *

I finally arrived at home and walked in. Ratliff and Rydel kissed.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked confused.

Rydel pulled away. "Me and Ratliff are.. Dating." she smiled.

"I'm happy for you Dells." I said smiling.

"Okay, are you drugged or drunk?" she said kind of joking.

"I'm fine."

"First: you haven't called me _Dells _since seventh grade. Second: you haven't been happy for me also since seventh grade."

"I don't know. Maybe I just changed." I said as I walked upstairs.

* * *

Okay I'm seriously confused. Ross _never _calls me Dells. NEVER! And he has never been happy for me.

Wait. It just hit me. He MUST be in love!

"Delly? Helloo? Earth to Rydel?" Ratliff kept calling me. Apparently I was spaced out.

"Oh, yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Doesn't it bother you that Ross was happy for me?"

"No... Not really. I mean you're siblings. You should be happy for each other right?" Ratliff said a bit confused.

"Ross is never happy for anyone in this family. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"He probably found the right girl!"

"Like the rest of the hundred right girls he has had?"

"No! This is different! He would never be happy for me, Riker, Rocky or Ryland!" I explained.

"Really?"

"That has to be it. There's no other explanation."

He nodded in agreement and cuddled with me. We started watching the Note Book for like the millionth time. Oh well. Anything with Ratliff is great.

* * *

**Okay, I know I seriously rushed into everything. But Ross is gonna be a jerk and a jackass for a while. Eheheh. ^_^**

**But if you liked it review! I want reviews people!**


	2. Broken, broken and oh! Broken

**Hey Guys! 2nd chapter! Yay! ^_^ Imma be busy on the 23rd cause it's mah b-dayy! And also on the 27th. I'm celebrating my birthday on the 27th o.o Heheh... o.o**

**Enjoy 3**

**P.S. Samantha - I know how to write. I'm just too lazy to write 'Ross's P.O.V.' or 'Laura's P.O.V.'. I think it's pretty understandable. It's my writing style anyways.. Deal with it. Kay? **

**(Sorry I'm in a bad mood... Well I always am. So.. Yeah.)**

* * *

I got up and looked at the clock. _5:59 A.M. _Oh gee. One minute before I have to get up. Yayy. Note the sarcasm?

I'm probably gonna wear something plain. But cute. Gotta work the charm on Marano. She'll be sorry she ever talked to me. I can't believe she bought my act. She thinks I would like her? Yeah right. In. Her. Dreams.

**There's no** stinkin' **way I** will ever **love**** her**.

_Sure you don't. Sure._

I quickly changed into a purple T-shirt, a red leather jacket, blue jeans and my black converse. Nothing really special. I brushed my hair so I wouldn't have a bed head and I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to the door.

* * *

I woke up and it was _6:00 A.M. _Just on time. I sprang up and did my morning stretches. Gotta stay in shape. After I was done I walked to my closet and picked out an outfit. A yellow tank top, a black mini-skirt, and a black leather jacket. I grabbed a pair of yellow heels on the way and walked to the bathroom. I put on foundation, eye-liner, mascara, lip gloss, blush and I put my hair up in a high ponytail. I walked back into my room and put on my outfit. I sprayed on my perfume _Lady Million _and I grabbed my bag and I walked out of my room and I started laughing. Just like yesterday. Again, me and Vanessa went out of our rooms exactly at the same time. Even if we fight we stop it without saying sorry because we know we're sorry. We both smiled and walked downstairs. We got into Vanessa's car and drove to school.

I still remembered yesterday. The kiss, the fair, the everything. It was so.. Amazing! I have to make sure I don't mention it to Vanessa. She'll go nuts if she finds out we kissed. I don't know why she doesn't trust Ross. He's an awesome guy. Well... **As far as I know.**

We arrived at school and I stepped out of the car. I walked through the door and I saw Ross waiting for me at my locker. I smiled.

"Hey!" he smiled as I walked towards him.

"Hey." I replied.

"What's up?" he asked popping the 'P'.

"Nothing really.." I said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you dating someone?"

"Well, if we're dating then yes." he smiled.

* * *

"Well, if we're dating then yes." I lied smiling.

_I made myself at home_

_In the cobwebs and the lies_

"Then, we're dating." she smiled and hugged me.

Gulliblee! I seriously can't believe she's buying this. Wow. Just. Wow. Gullible.

_She may be gullible... But you're an idiot._

We walked to class together and we just kept talking. Finally the end of the last period came. She walked to a bench outside and sat down.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked her.

"Well. My sister has another period so I have to wait for her."

"I'll drive you home." I offered.

"Sure. Thanks." she smiled.

We walked to my car and I opened the car door for her. She just smiled. Is that all she does? Smiles and blushes?

I walked around the car and got in the driver's seat.

"Tell me something no one knows about you." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can know I can trust you."

"Well.. At first I was supposed to be a girl named Lilly. And my parents named me that at first but then the doctors told them I was a boy so I got the name Ross."

She laughed. "Nice story."

"Tell me something about you."

"When I was a little kid I had a dog named Puffs. He was really cute and nice. He was like my best friend. I couldn't live without him. I actually once took him with me to kinder garden," she said as she laughed a bit. I just smiled at her. "one day we were playing in the yard. I threw a ball for him and he ran after it. He ran into my neighbor's yard and they had a mad dog.. He just kept biting Puffs until he.." Laura stopped herself as a tear fell down her cheek, "until he died." she finished.

"Ohh.. I'm sorry for you."

_I'm learning all your tricks_

_I can hurt you from inside_

_I made myself a promise _

_You would never see me cry_

_Till I make you..._

I can't wait to see her fall down in tears. That will be the greatest day ever. She's so dumb.

_She's dumb? Wow. Don't you see how dumb you_ _are? _

Something feels so wrong about this... It's probably nothing.

_It's probably everything, genius._

I was still driving her home when I got a text. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I unlocked it. I smiled when I saw the text was from Maia. Not the way you think I did. A different way. Not as in 'Aww. My girlfriend texted me!'. Not like that.

**Hey Rossy. Wanna come over to my place? ;) **

I texted her back 'Sure. Why not. Be there in 10.'

Laura was on her own phone so she didn't notice. I slid my phone back into my pocket and we reached Laura's home.

"Thanks, Ross." she said as she hugged me leaning over to my seat.

"No problem." I replied.

She got out of the car and walked into her house. I turned the car around and started driving to Maia's house. Maybe I reached the speed limit but who cares. I gotta see Maia. In five minutes I was at her house and I parked the car. I got out of it and locked it. I went up to the porch by the front door and knocked on it. Maia quickly opened it and practically pulled me in. She started kissing me as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

_You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The Devil Within_

* * *

So ten minutes later and I'm back home. I think Maia really missed me. Slut.

_You're like a man-slut_.

I lied down on my bed and took out my phone. I just started playing some games and shit. So bored..

* * *

I was sitting in the living room watching TV when I heard Vanessa come in.

"Hey sis." she said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Who took you home?"

"A girl from my class took me. We're friends." I half-lied. I did have a friend. But she didn't take me home.

"Oh, ok." Vanessa said as she walked upstairs.

I got up and walked out of the door. I started walking to Ross's house. I need to ask him something.

_You'll never know what hit you_

I was almost there when I got a text.

**Hey. I need you to go to the store and get bread. I'd do it myself but you know I'm going to the airport in an hour to film Switched At Birth... So please go buy it. -Vanessa**

I turned around and started walking to the store.

* * *

Maia ran to my house and started kissing me. Again. Sheesh. Slutty much? I just told her I have tons of homework (which I have) so she would leave. She can be annoying. A lot. I took my laptop and sat on Facebook and YouTube.

It's been 3 hours and it's _7:00 P.M. _right now. Still bored. Suddenly I got a text message from Laura.

**Hey. Can you come over? Like ASAP? I need someone to talk to. ;( -Laura**

I wonder what's wrong with her.

* * *

After I got the bread I said bye to Vanessa before she left to the airport. She was gonna be gone for 6 months. Well that's a season of Switched At Birth. At least she'll be back.

Me and mom cooked dinner for me, her and dad. Well, once dad gets home. That'll be in an hour. It's _6:00 P.M. _right now. So dad should be home in an hour.

It has been like 40 minutes and we're done with dinner. I flopped down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. And I got a call. I couldn't believe what I heard...

**Hello? Is this Ellen Marano?**

"This is her daughter.. What's wrong?"

**We wanted to inform you that Damian Marano got in an accident and he has passed away.**

At that moment the phone slid out of my hand. I can't believe this! I just broke down historically crying. He's gone. He's really gone. My mom ran over to me and asked me what's wrong.

"D-dad i-i-is.."

"What's wrong with your father?"

"H-h-he's-s... D-d-dead-d..." I stuttered.

My mom started crying too. She walked away. I kept crying for a few minutes. I can't believe this. My father. My blood. The reason why I'm alive. Dead.

After twenty minutes of crying I texted Ross.

**Hey. Can you come over? Like ASAP? I need someone to talk to. ;( -Laura **

I need someone. I just do.

* * *

I started walking to Laura's house. Well I'm almost there right now. I wonder what's wrong.

So I finally reached her house. I knocked on the door. She opened the door. She was a MESS! Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like breaking down. She had changed though. She looked at me with her sad eyes. I actually feel bad for her. I do. I really do. I don't know why. But I just do. Tears started to form in her eyes. She broke down in my arms and started crying in my chest. I'm sorry for her. I don't know what happened but I am sorry.

_I will be here_

_When you think you're all alone_

_Seeping through the cracks_

_I'm the poison in your bones_

"What's wrong?" I asked her while she still cried into me.

"M-my d-dad is d-d-dead.." she stuttered. Now she started crying even more.

We were standing there but I walked over to the couch while she still was in my arms. I put her in my lap as I sat down. She kept crying and crying and crying. Actually the sight of her made me want to cry. A little tear went down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. It is hard to loose your dad. I lost mine when I was 13... It hurt. Especially because I was still so young. But no one really knows that. Well, except my siblings.

It had been an hour and Laura fell asleep a few minutes ago. She was still crying but at a moment she just fell asleep. I kept her in my arms. **I want her to stay there for now. **

* * *

I'm so happy Ross came over. I still can't believe my dad's dead. I need him. Having Ross by my side made me feel better. A bit better. Even though it's been only 2 days... I really like him. **I maybe even love him.**Sure I don't know much about him.. But I feel this weird connection between us. It's gotta be real, right?

_My love is your disease_

_I won't let it set you free_

_Till I break you _

* * *

This is actually perfect. Yeah I do kinda feel bad for her... But this is a chance to get close to her and break her. Completely. So what if it'll hurt. It will **hurt her and not me.**

_Don't be so sure about that, Ross. It may hurt you later more than it will hurt her. _

I'm bored and she's asleep. I laid her down on the couch and wrote her a note.

'_**Hey Laura. I got a text from my mom and she said she needs me home. I'm sorry I can't stay. I'll see you tomorrow. :)**_ -_**Ross**_'_  
_

I was about to walk out but I had an urge to do something.. I quickly bent down and kissed her. I pulled away and smiled at her.

I walked out of the door and headed to my house.

I was almost home when I got a text.

**Hey Rossy. Guess what! I'm gonna go to your school. I start in October. Yay! :* -Maia **

This keeps getting better and better.

_You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The Devil Within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it 3 If you did, review and tell me what you thought! :) **


	3. She's Broken & He Has Feelings For Her

**I might add a song called ****_Out Of My Head _****by Digital Daggers.**

**I mean like ****_The Devil Within _****is for Ross.**

_**Out Of My Head **_**can be for Laura.**

_**When You're Gone **_**by Avril Lavigne will be for Ross too. Because I mean like he's a jerk but the whole point of this story is that he does fall in love with Laura... I think you got what I wanted to say...**

**And there will be _My Happy Ending _by Avril (aswell) and well.. That's for both of them. **

**The songs will be put in randomly.**

**I mean like a verse of one song and then a verse of another one.**

**Enjoyah :3**

* * *

I woke up and I looked around. Ross was gone. I felt something on my lips but I just ignored it. I noticed a note on the table. I picked it up and read it. I looked over to the clock. Shit! It's _1:00 A.M. _I ran upstairs and started doing homework. I can't believe I slept in! I haven't done anything yet! I quickly grabbed my math book and my notebook and started writing. I have got to get my homework done!

* * *

So right now it's _3:00 A.M. _and I'm finally done with my homework. I should've done it.. Oh, I don't know. Like 6 hours ago!

I just pulled off my clothes and my underwear and pulled my PJ's out of under my pillow and put them on. I got in bed and put the covers over me.

I honestly can't sleep. It's not like I don't want to. It's just that I can't. I'm not tired at all. It's probably because of my sleeping till _1:00 A.M. _I still can't believe my dad is dead. I mean.. He's dead. Just.. Why?

I wonder what was that thing that I felt on my lips? Who cares. I just hope I can fall asleep.

_In the porcelain there's a crack_

_I've seen your dark side_

_Now there's no turning back_

_Tasted the poison on your tongue_

_It almost killed me_

Something about me and Ross feels so.. Wrong. I have no idea what. I mean it feels so good but wrong too. Am I being paranoid? I don't know... I'll just sleep... I mean if I can.

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock. Oh my god! It's _9:00 A.M._! I'm gonna miss school! I took out my old phone and looked at it.. I just sighed in relief. It's Saturday. I wonder how's Vanessa.. I'll just talk to her later... I feel like falling off a cliff right now... Oh well. Might as well get through the day.

**1 month later **

So today's the first day of October. Yay! Time to go to school. In this month, I've actually fallen in love with Ross. It does sound crazy but hey! He's my first love.

I'm ready and I'm going to school. Can't wait to see Ross today. But yeah we are dating. And I am happy.

* * *

Today's the day Maia comes to our school. I've been starting to like Laura and I do feel sorry for her. But this is the time when her heart gets shattered. This should be interesting..

_I tried to be the lover to your nightmare_

_Look what you made of me_

_Now I'm the heavy burden you can't bear_

_Look what you made of me_

_Look what you made of me_

_I'll make you see_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The Devil Within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_The Devil Within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

I walked outside and walked to my car. I drove to school think about breaking Laura's heart. Something inside was killing me. What? I have completely no idea. Oh well. Probably just temporary.

_You are so wrong.._ _You might be the one shot instead of Laura. _

I parked my car and walked into the school. I looked around. No sight of Maia. I just walked to my locker and put my bag in. I felt someone cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" it was obviously Maia.

I turned around and looked at her. She just kissed me and started making out with me. Damn she's a good kisser. I felt like everyone was staring at us. Who cares?

"ROSS?!" I heard a very, VERY familiar voice say. Oh no..

* * *

I walked into the school and I couldn't believe what I saw. Ross. Kissing. A girl. Who was definitely not me. I felt my heart shatter. I can't believe this..

_I know what's underneath the mask_

_What seemed good at first is under attack_

_I'm in the wreckage damage done_

_It almost killed me_

_I loved you like a burning effigy_

_Now all that's left is cinders_

_[Now all that's left is cinders]_

_In the darker days of you and me _

_Every little bit of it hurts_

_I gotta get right_

_Get Right_

_Get Right_

_Out Of My Head_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's gonna blow_

_Get right_

_Get Right_

_Get Right_

_Out Of My Head _

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_ I gotta let it go_

"ROSS?!" I yelled.

I know that all the eyes turned to us... But that's what he gets for kissing someone else. In public.

He pulled away and looked at me. He had a strange look in his eyes. It looked like.. Sadness? Pfft. Like he'd be sad.

I knew my eyes were watering. But he just broke my heart!

"I-it's n-not what it l-looks l-like!" he stuttered.

Sure. It's not what it looks like.

"I can't believe you would do something like this to me!" I shouted at him.

"WELL I DID!" he shouted back but by looking in his eyes I thought he didn't mean it.

"FUCK YOU! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" I screamed before I stormed out of the school. My dad's dead and my heart is broken. I can't believe this..

* * *

"FUCK YOU! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" she yelled at me and ran out of the school. I just looked at her as I died inside.

When she said that something shattered inside of me. Yeah.. It did hurt. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"We're over." I whispered to Maia and walked away. I let a few tears fall but I just didn't give a shit anymore.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years_

_When I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

* * *

I don't give a fuck about a thing in this world. I'm just gonna go home and call Vanessa.

As soon as I got home I ran upstairs and locked the door to my room. I dialed Vanessa's number and started calling her.

"Hello?" she answered on the other side.

"Hey sis. Are you busy?" I asked her.

"I'm free right now. What's wrong?"

"You were right." I said while tears fell down my face.

"About..?" she said confused.

"About Ross. He is a cheater. Today I caught him with some slut.. Kissing.. And my heart is broken." I explained.

"I'm so sorry! I can come back to see you in a week for two weeks. I'm getting some free time off."

"Okay. Thanks." I said and hung up the phone.

Honestly I don't care what happens to me right now. I just don't. One thing I forgot to mention.. My mom left and she went to Europe to work. And now I'm all alone. I have no one.

* * *

I went to first period but after that I just headed home. I don't care. I need Laura back. I just realized that this was no game. It was real. I really do love her. I've never had this feeling. But now I realize I do. Why did I have to be such an idiot and do that to her? Guilt, pain, sadness, anger. That's what I'm feeling. And it sucks.

_I've never felt this way before _

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do _

When I parked my car I just walked in not caring if anyone was home.

"Ross, why are you home so early?" Rydel asked.

I turned to her. Her eyes widened.

"H-have you been crying?" she said concerned.

Fuck. I forgot that I was crying.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"None of your beeswax!" I shouted at her.

She looked hurt. I just rubbed my face with one hand and turned back to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay?! Everything I do is wrong and stupid! And now I lost the thing that I needed and loved the most!" I said before I walked upstairs.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you _

My heart is shattered. I feel like someone just stabbed my heart with a thousand swords.

_Told you._

I can't believe I did that to her. I need to talk to her. I really do.

_The only thing you don't know is that Rydel and Vanessa are very, very good friends. That might help you.. _

I just hope she shows up tomorrow. How could I not see that she's the one? The one I need. The one I want to spend my life with. The one who I need to comfort. The one I love. THE one!

_We were made for each other_

_I'll keep forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah-yeah-yeah_

_All I ever wanted _

_Was for you to know_

_Everything I do_

_I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe_

_I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you _

All I could get out of myself was tears. I'm such an idiot. How. Just how could I do that to Laura? I can't believe myself. This is fucked up.

* * *

I just want to die. Literally. I feel so alone. I have no one. I mean like yeah I do have Vanessa. But she'll be here for 2 weeks. Two. Stinkin'. Weeks. That's not much. And Ross? Well all I can say.. I still love him. I do. He did break my heart. But I do love him. I just wish there was an explanation for this and everything would be okay.

_There is an explanation.. _

I'm just laying on my bedroom floor listening to music. Fuck school. Fuck food. Fuck living.

* * *

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-ohhh_

_Let's start this over_

_It's not like were dead_

_Was it something I did_

_Was it something you said_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

**_You were all the things I thought I knew_**

**_And I thought we could be_**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

**_All this time you were pretending_**

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh_

_[So much for my happy ending]_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh _

_You've got you're dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you _

**_All the things you hide from me_**

**_All the shit that you__ do_**

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**  
**And I thought we could be**_

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
**All this time you were pretending**  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**It's nice to know that you were there**  
**Thanks for acting like you cared**  
**And making me feel like I was the only one**  
**It's nice to know we had it all**  
**Thanks for watching as I fall**  
**And letting me know we were done**

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
**All this time you were pretending**  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

This song recorded in both of their headphones... They both cried knowing there might be nothing to make this right. But there is. They just don't know that yet. Someone might get hurt. Not emotionally. Someone _will _get hurt. But that just might change everything between them.

* * *

**Did you like it? :3 I know it mostly was songs this time.. But oh well.**

**In _My Happy Ending: _**

_Italic - _both of them

_**Bold & Italic -**_Laura

_Italic & Underlined_- Ross

**I hope you enjoyed 3 And yes I know I kinda rushed it in.. But I didn't know what to really write... So there you have this. **

**They will get back together... Someday. xD **

**Reviewww 3 Please 3 If you review I'll marry you xDDD**


	4. She's Sick & They're In Love

**Heya! **

**I know this story sucks... But I'm bored and I have nothing to do. So I'll just keep it going. **

**I'm trying to think of a song to put in next xD But I was listening to ****_Missing _****(don't know who by, I was just listening to it Nightcore version) and I got an amazing idea. When I finish this I'll make a sequel and the song will be there. **

**I will put in ****_If This Was A Movie _****by Taylor Swift in this chapter.**

**B.T.W. We're (R5 family) in a war. A fandom war. To the idiot who put us in there: WE. ARE. NOT. A. FANDOM. WE. ARE. A. FA-MI-LY. Get that in your head. **

* * *

I was sleeping in my room peacefully when I was awakened by sobbing. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. It's _3:47 A.M. _Wow. I climbed out of my bed and started walking towards the door. I tripped a bit by my _Hello Kitty _backpack. I finally got to the door and I opened it. Since my room is the closest to Ross's that means it must be him crying. I quietly made my way to his door and I opened it and closed it behind me when I walked in. He slowly turned his head to me. I couldn't really see but there was a bit of moonlight in his room so I could see tear stains on his cheeks.

"Go away, Rydel." he whispered and turned back.

"What's wrong?"

"I am."

"Come on. Tell me."

"No."

"Why? I'm your sister. You know you can trust me with completely anything."

"I messed up big time."

"How?"

"I love Laura. And I lost her. Forever."

"W-what happened?"

"You know how I used to be that mean, disgusting, player guy?"

"Yeah?"

"I was him today morning. Then Laura saw me and Maia kissing. And when she walked away from me, I broke. And then I realized I love her."

"Why don't you get her back?"

"She'll never forgive me, Rydel..."

"You gotta try. But I'm tired bro. Let's talk about this tomorrow." I said before I hugged him and left.

I hope he's gonna be okay.

* * *

I can't sleep. The guilt is killing me. I'll never forgive myself. I never wanted this to happen. I love Laura. I always will. Nothing's gonna change that.

_Last night I hear my own heart beating_

_It sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_6 months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinking about everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back_

_Come back_

_Come back to me_

_Like you would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside __till I came out_

_Come back  
_

_Come back_

_Come back to me_

_Like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

* * *

**1 week later **

Laura still hasn't been at school. I wanted to talk to her. I haven't seen her since our break up. I'm so worried about her. Of course I know I am the reason that she's not at school but still. I'm worried. I'm just so mad at myself. I should've never done that in the first place. If I wouldn't have, I would've been holding Laura right now. But I just had to be stupid and mess up everything. My life's a mess.

* * *

Today's the day I go back to see Laura. I wonder how she's doing. Since the whole 'Ross thing'. It's probably good for Laura to have a big sister to help her.. I've never had anyone to help me when I was a kid. I was just on my own. But I'm still happy that Laura is my little sister .

Right now I'm on the plane and I'll be in LA in 2 hours. Laura said she's tired and she doesn't want to go to the airport. So I'm gonna take a taxi home.

* * *

Vanessa should be home in a few minutes.

I've barely eaten this week. I honestly don't give a fuck about my health.

I started feeling cold, so I took a sweater and slid it on.

The door opened and closed. I turned around and saw Vanessa. I smiled a little. She came over to me and hugged me as tight as she could.

I told her the whole story about me and Ross and we talked it all over. I'm so glad to have a sister like Vanessa.

* * *

**2 weeks later **

Now I'm seriously worried. It's been almost 3 weeks and still no Laura. Is she okay? I hope she comes to school and I get to talk to her. I'm so worried. It's my fault. If anything happens to her, I blame myself.

* * *

Today's the day Vanessa leaves. Yayy... Note the sarcasm?

"I really don't want to leave." Vanessa said.

"I really don't want you to leave either."

She's leaving now. It's _07:23 P.M. _right now. She gathered her stuff and put it by the door. I was about to hug her. I spread my arms but before I hugged her everything just went black and I felt myself fall. I could hear Vanessa calling me. At this point all my senses weren't working. Am I dead?

* * *

When I saw Laura fall to the floor unconscious, I started panicking. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed _911. _I hope they come here on time. I need my sister. I can't lose her. Not now, not ever.

In about 10 minutes the paramedics arrived. Finally. They took Laura and put her in the car. They let me come with them. Thank god. I'm so worried.

* * *

I walked downstairs and sat down in the living room with the rest of the family. It's like eight right now.

"Hey Ross." Rydel said.

Ever since what happened between me and Laura, Rydel and I have been spending a lot of time together. More than usually. She's the best sister ever.

Mom turned on the TV and the news were on.

_You all know Vanessa Marano from Switched at Birth. Today her sister, Laura Marano has been diagnosed with Anorexia. Right now she is in the hospital and the paramedics are doing the best that they can to help her. Her situation is not diagnosed completely yet so the chances are either death or very long recovery. Now onto sports.. _

My face went to a blank expression. I can't believe this. And this is all my fault. I slowly looked down at my wrist and I slid the sleeve of my hoodie down. I sprang up and walked out of the door. I gotta get to the hospital. I need to see Laura.

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Now I'm pacing down the hall _

_Chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Not for me and you_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

_Come back_

_Come back_

_Come back to me_

_Like you would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

_Come back_

_Come back_

_Come back to me_

_Like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now _

I'm so worried about Laura. Right now I just arrived at the hospital and I immediately ran to the receptionist.

"Which room is Laura Marano in?" I said trying to catch my breath.

The receptionist woman looked at her computer.

"Room... 385." she said and got back into her work.

I started walking to the named room. I saw Vanessa standing outside of the door.

"Is Laura okay?" I asked with concern.

In response I got a slap across my face.

"What was that for?!" I asked.

"Breaking Laura's heart! And getting her into the hospital! Don't even try to deny-"

"I won't deny it. I admit. I got her here."

"Don't you tell me that it wasn't you who-" she looked at me surprised. "Wait. Did you just admit that you got her here?"

I just nodded as tears started to fall down from my face.

"Since when do you cry?" she asked.

"Since I realized I'm an idiot."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"When we broke up and when I watched her walk away... I broke apart. I realized that I love her. And I can't bear to loose her." I finished and I just sat down and cried into my knees.

"I just hope she's gonna be okay." Vanessa said.

I know she was crying too. I mean, Laura _is_ her sister.

_If you're out there_

_If you're somewhere_

_If you're moving on_

_I've been waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just want to see you back at my front door_

_And I say_

_Come back_

_Come back_

_Come back to me like you would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight_

_Before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

_Come back_

_Come back_

_Come back to me like you would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

_Come back_

_Come back_

_Come back to me like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

_Woahh _

The doctor finally came out. I sprang up.

"Is she okay? What's wrong with her? Can I go in?" I kept asking these questions.

"Calm down." Vanessa whispered.

There still were tears going down my face.

"Laura is okay for now, but she needs to stay in the hospital for a while now." the doctor said.

"I can go in right?" I asked practically jumping on the doctor.

He backed away.

"You can go in.." he said and walked away.

I just ran through the door. And then I saw Laura in the bed... She looks horrible. And it's all my fault.

"R-ross?" Laura looked at me.

"Laur, listen. I was a jerk. I know. But that day when I watched you walk away... I realized that I love you. How? Because when you walked away something killed me. And I know that it's all my fault that you're here. I should've never played you. I had to be an idiot and realize that I love you when it's too late." I finished and I sat down on a chair next to her bed.

I put my hand down on her bed. I felt her take my hand and intertwine our fingers. I looked up at her.

"I love you too." she said and weakly smiled.

"Laura, I'm so sorry.." I gently whispered.

"For what?"

"This whole thing. It's my fault you're here."

"Well, maybe it is.. But at least I'm feeling a bit better than before."

"Close your eyes."

"Why would I-"

"Just close your eyes."

"But-"

"Please?" I pouted.

"Fine." she said and shut her eyes.

I slowly got up and bent down. I gently kissed her. She kissed back. I pulled away and looked at her.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know. I love you too." she whispered as well.

I kissed her one more time and sat back down at my chair.

"Where's Vanessa?" she asked.

"She's outside of the door."

"She missed her flight!"

"Wow. Really? You should be worrying about yourself not her flight. Besides. She could never leave you like this."

"But I have you! And she knows that, right?"

"She found out like a few minutes ago. Or an hour. I'm not sure."

She looked at me.

"Have you been crying?"

I slowly nodded. She tightened her grip on my hand.

"Why?"

"I can't lose you." I admitted.

"That's sweet."

"Thanks.." I looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll always blame myself for this."

"Don't blame yourself."

"I can't say-"

"Hey sis." Vanessa cut me off as she walked in.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said as I looked at Laura and smiled. I gave her one last peck kiss and left. I hope she's gonna be okay..


End file.
